Amor Sangrento
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: Para Scathach, seres humanos não eram nada mais do que gado, comida para ela se alimentar. Mas esse adolescente de cabelo cor de laranja é diferente, seu sangue é como uma droga e a presença dele faz com que ela sinta coisas que nunca havia sentido antes. Ele é simplesmente o vício dela. AU! Ichigo x Vampira Scathach.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach é propriedade de Tite Kubo e Fate/Stay Night pertence a Kinoko Nasu e TYPE-MOON**

 _xxxx_

Cidade de Karakura, localizada em Tóquio Japão, 20 horas e 53 minutos, uma noite extremamente fria. As pessoas movem-se com rapidez pelas ruas para poderem chegar ao comforto de suas casas, não querendo mais nada do que se proteger do frio, tomar um bom banho quente e ir direto para baixo das cobertas de suas camas macias para poderem dormir, afinal, é isso que qualquer ser humano são faria.

Sem que a população da cidade perceba, uma figura se move acima deles, pulando de prédio em prédio a velocidades maiores do que uma pessoa normal seria capaz de alcançar. A figura misteriosa é do sexo feminino e de aparência jovem, parecendo ter no máximo 22 anos, ela possui um corpo voluptuoso com pernas tonificadas, barriga magra, um traseiro bem modelado e seios que são grandes e proporcionais, sua pele é de um branco incrívelmente pálido e seus lábios são carnudos e de um vermelho profundo. Seus cabelos púrpuros balançam sem parar devido a pressão do vento enquanto seus olhos carmesí continuam olhando para a frente. A mulher possuía uma beleza que deixaria muitas com inveja e fariam os homens se ajoelharem aos seus pés. Uma expressão de aborrecimento marcava seu lindo rosto.

 _''Por que eles sempre tem que tentar controlar a minha vida?'',_ Scathach, a princesa da raça dos vampiros, pensou com enorme irritação.

 **3 horas atrás...**

Scathach estava sentada em um sofá de cor acinzentada dentro da sala de seu castelo que fica nos arredores da cidade de Karakura. A princesa estava assistindo um filme chamado crepúsculo com uma expressão de divertimento no rosto enquanto ela via a mais nova ''versão'' do mito dos vampiros que os humanos criaram. Ela não conseguiu se segurar e começou a rir loucamente quando o ''vampiro'' começou a brilhar na luz do Sol. Seu guarda costas pessoal, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, estava parado feito uma estátua ao lado da porta. Diarmuid era um vampiro muito desejado, tanto por sua beleza quanto por suas habilidades de combate. Apesar de sua fama com as mulheres, o homem de cabelos escuros sempre as ignorava por causa do grande amor que sentia por sua esposa Grainne.

Scathach continuou assistindo ao filme por mais alguns minutos, até finalmente ficar entediada e desligar a TV.

''Apesar de serem apenas gado, esses humanos realmente tem um grande imaginação não é?'', Ela perguntou para seu guarda costas enquanto se levantava e e estirava seu corpo, sentindo alguns ossos estalarem. O guarda costas simplesmente suspirou.

''Sabe, você poderia parar de chamar os humanos desse jeito não?'', Scathach levantou uma sombrancelha devido as palavras dele.

''Por quê? Eles são frágeis, tem um tempo de vida muito curto e se assustam com aquilo que não conhecem. A única coisa boa deles é o sangue que corre por suas veias, e que serve como nosso alimento, não vejo necessidade de me referir a eles de outra maneira.'', A princesa carmesí fala seu ponto de vista com uma tranquilidade assustadora.

Diarmuid limita-se a ficar quieto. Não adianta o que ele fale,nada vai mudar a opinião dela. Por ser uma vampira sangue pura, Scathach sempre viu os seres humanos como nada mais do que alimento. Diarmuid a amava como uma irmã, mas, já tendo sido um ser humano normal antes de ter sido transformado, ele não podia evitar se sentir um pouco ofendido pelo comentário de sua amiga de longa data, mas escondeu bem a irritação.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, uma batida suave foi escutada seguido da porta se abrindo. Uma linda mulher de cabelos azuis que estava vestindo uma roupa de maid entrou na sala, olhou para Diarmuid e depois para Scathach, ela então inclinou o corpo em uma leve reveência.

''Scathach-sama, seus pais chegaram à pouco tempo e estão convocando sua presença, eles estão no 'ninho'.'', A empregada informou.

''Obrigada pelo aviso Atalanta, diga para eles que já estou indo.'', Atalanta simplesmente acenou com a cabeça antes de dar as costas para ambos e sair da sala. Scathach soltou um leve suspiro enquanto massageava a testa.

''O que você acha que eles querem?'', O homem de cabelos escuros perguntou com um tom curioso, a vampira de cabelos roxos deu de ombros.

''Não faço a menor ideia, mas é melhor irmos logo, sabe como os dois são quando estão irritados.'', Diarmuid empalideceu um pouco e acenou antes dos dois saírem da sala de estar. Scathach caminhou pelos longos corredores do castelo com seu guarda costas seguindo logo atrás. Chegando até a parte de trás, ela abriu a porta, indo em direção ao jardim. Andando pela área enorme, ela seguiu até uma parede e puxou uma flor que se encontrava no chão e estava perto da parede. Imediatamente, a parede começou a se abrir, mostrando uma escadaria que seguia para baixo na escuridão. Entrando sem hesitar, Scathach desceu os degraus, ouvindo o som de seus passos ecoando ao seu redor.

Depois de alguns minutos, o dois vampiros chegaram até uma porta de cor prateada. Scathach então lançou um olhar para Diarmuid, que entendeu a mensagem e acenou com a cabeça enquanto apoiava as costas na parede. Botando as duas mão na porta prateada, a jovem vampira empurrou-a, abrindo-a com facilidade e entrando no local. Depois de pisar dentro do quarto, a porta fechou-se atrás de sí. Do nada, velas se acenderam, iluminando o quarto e principalmente, iluminando uma cama que estava bem no centro do quarto.

''Me chamaram? Mãe? Pai?'', Ela perguntou.

Duas figuras se moveram na cama e se levantaram. Uma delas era um homem de cabelo loiro pálido, ele tinha um físico forte e seus olhos verdes pareciam brilhar na escuridão, a outra figura era uma mulher de cabelos prateados, seu corpo era curvilíneo e ela possuía seios gigantescos,assim como seu marido, seus olhos amarelos brilhavam de uma forma maliciosa. O estado de nudez dos dois não a incomodou nem um pouco, afinal, essa não era a primeira vez que ela via seus pais nus.

''Scathach! É bom vê-la minha filha, já faz quanto tempo? 1 ano?'', Vlad terceiro falou em um tom divertido.

''Sim pai, fez exatamente 1 ano ontem.'', Scathach respondeu,''Devem ter adorado a viagem.''

''Foi revigorante.'', Carmilla entrou no assunto.

''Bom saber...Agora podem me dizer a razão de me chamarem aqui?'', A mulher de cabelo roxo disse com um pouco de irritação.

''Isso mesmo querido por favor não fuja do tópico.'', Vlad acenou com a cabeça para a esposa e voltou sua atenção para sua filha.

''Se lembra de Cu Chulainn?'', Ela o encarou com surpresa.

''Claro que me lembro, como eu iria esquecer o meu amigo de infância? Além disso fui eu que o ensinei a lutar com a lança.''

''Coversamos com os pais dele e chegamos a um acordo.'' Carmilla falou dessa vez.

Scathach olhou para os dois com desconfiança.

''Que tipo de acordo?'', Ela questionou lentamente. Carmilla e Vlad se entreolharam antes de virar para a filha.

''Vocês dois irão se casar!'', O dois exclamaram com grandes sorrisos nos rostos.

Um minuto de completo silêncio se passou, até que...

''O QUÊ!? Vocês só podem estar de sacanagem comigo!'', Ela berrou. Do outro lado da porta, Diarmuid tapou as duas orelhas para evitar ficar surdo.

''Você já tem mais de 200 anos de idade Scathach, já passou da hora de você contrair matrimônio, demos a chance para você achar alguém por vontade própria mas até agora nada! Sem falar que você disse que os outros vampiros que tínhamos apresentado para você não eram bons o bastante, então decidimos unir você e o Cu já que os dois são bem próximos.'', Vlad explicou seus motivos.

''Seu pai tem razão e eu também não vejo qual é o problema, vocês dois já transaram algumas vezes antes.'', Carmilla falou casualmente, mas isso não acalmou em nada a princesa dos vampiros.

''Não é só por que transamos que nós nos amamos! Sexo pode ser feito só por diversão também, só estávamos satisfazendo a nossa luxúria!'', Scathach exclamou a pleno pulmão. Ela amava Cu Chulainn, mas só como um amigo(com benefícios), ela não queria se casar com alguém que ela não amasse românticamente.

 _''Eu preciso pensar em algo e rápido!''_

''Já está decidido Scathach, culpe a sí mesma por não ter arranjado um homem para você até agora.'', Carmilla disse seriamente, as palavras da rainha dos vampiros fazendo um sino tocar na mente da vampira mais jovem.

 _''Espere...Arranjar um homem!''_

De repente, Scathach ajoelhou-se no chão e abaixou a cabeça com os olhos fechados. Esse ato deixou ambos o rei e a rainha dos vampiros atordoados pois era algo que eles nunca tinham visto a filha fazer.

''Mãe, Pai, eu lhes peço por favor, me dêem mais um ano para achar um esposo que eu considere digno, só mais um ano por favor! Se durante esse tempo eu não conseguir encontrar um homem que me interesse, aceitarei casar com o Cu.'', Scathach rogou.

Vlad e Carmilla encararam um ao outro, seus rostos estavam aflitos, os dois simplesmente não sabiam como responder a súplica da filha. Eles queriam ser capazes de falar que suplicar era inútil e que a decisão já estava tomada, mas o amor que sentiam por Scathach era grande demais. Quando ela levantou a cabeça e os dois viram os olhos carmesí começarem a lacrimejar, os dois não conseguiram evitar mais.

''Tudo bem, desistimos, vamos lhe dar o tempo que você quer.'' Vlad falou em um tom derrotado.

''Não se esqueça, só 1 ano e nada mais!'', Carmilla adicionou.

Diante das palavras de seu pai e de sua mãe, Scathach levantou-se com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

''Eu entendo, muito obrigada!'', Ela então deu as costas para eles e saiu do quarto sem ao menos dar um tchau. Assim que as portas se fecharam atrás dela, a expressão de felicidade mudou para uma de irritação. Passando por Diarmuid sem sequer olhar para ele, a vampira começou a subir as escadas, Diarmuid seguindo logo atrás.

Re-entrando na mansão, Scathach subiu para o segundo andar e foi direto para seu quarto, fechando a porta bem na cara do homem de cabelos escuros, trancando-a para que ele não a incomodasse.

 _''Preciso dar uma volta para me acalmar.''_

Trocando o pijama que ela estava usando, ela abriu seu armário e colocou uma calça jeans, uma blusa branca de maga comprida e uma jaqueta de couro preta. Calçando um par de sapatos pretos, Scathach abriu a janela e pulou para fora. Se ela avisasse Diarmuid que ela iria sair, ele com certeza a seguiria, e ela não estava afim de ter companhia no momento. Correndo pelo jardim da frente, ela botou um pouco de força nas pernas e saltou por cima do muro com facilidade. A mulher olhou para sua frente e viu as luzes da cidade que estava a menos de 8 quilômetros de distância de sua mansão.

 _''Um pouco de sangue pode ajudar a melhorar o meu humor.''_

Com esses pensamentos, Scathach começou a correr na direção da cidade de Karakura.

 **Tempo presente...**

Scathach continuava pulando de prédio em prédio, seus sentidos aumentados em alerta para poder achar uma presa que estivesse longe da massa de pessoas que andavam nas ruas, tarefa que estava sendo muito difícil para ela. Passando perto de um beco, um barulho chamou sua atenção. Chegando um pouco mais perto, a jovem vampira notou que eram _vozes,_ informação que fez com que um sorriso predatório dominasse seu rosto. Pulando do terraço do prédio, Scathach aterrisou no chão graciosamente em uma posição agachada. Levantando-se ela começou a andar, indo ainda mais fundo no beco. As vozes já estavam bem mais altas agora, o que indicava que ela estava cada vez mais próxima do grupo. Virando para a direita, ela parou de andar e encostou na parede enquanto observava o que estava acontecendo.

Oito pessoas estavam dentro do beco. Sete eram homens que pareciam mais com esses punks que se vê nos filmes que sempre tentam dar em cima das garotas ou arranjar briga. Eles estavam fazendo uma roda e, no centro dela, estava um jovem. Ele tinha cabelo cor de laranja, uma cor que Scathach nunca tinha visto antes em todos os seus 200 anos de vida. Era alto, tendo pelo menos 1.85 metros com um corpo que mesmo sendo magro, ainda era bem definido e com músculos poderosos, aparentava ter entre 17 e 19 anos.

Pelo que parecia, o adolescente estava enfrentando sozinho o grupo de punks. Enquanto ela observava a luta, Scathach tinha que admitir que para um humano, ele lutava muito bem. Seus movimentos eram fluídos, usando somente a força necessária. Ele conseguia esquivar os ataques com enorme facilidade e dar golpes certeiros em pontos que causassem a maior quantidade de dor como os testículos, centro do peito, nuca e nariz. Sangue voava para todos os lados, fazendo com que a vampira lambesse os lábios em antecipação.

Quando o adolescente se afastou um pouco do grupo, Scathach entrou em ação. Sendo mais rápida do que um raio, ela apareceu na frente do grupo e, com um movimento veloz, cortou a garganta do homem que estava em sua frente. Sangue esguichou do pescoço agora aberto e o corpo do homem, agora morto, caiu para trás. Os outros bandidos olharam com horror para o corpo de seu camarada, e depois para a mulher que o tinha matado em um piscar de olhos. Eles tremeram de medo quando a viram lamber o sangue de seus dedos e focar seus olhos carmesí brilhantes neles,mas ninguém se moveu, era como se estivessem hipnotizados. Um grito os trouxe de volta para a realidade.

''E-Ela é um monstro! Corram!'', O bandido do fundo gritou e começou a correr, os outros tentaram fazer o mesmo mas, a vampira não permitiu. Correndo na direção deles com uma velocidade sobrenatural, ela cortou a garganta dos 5 bandidos em seu caminho, fazendo seus corpos caírem com um audível 'thump'. Começando a correr na parede, Scathach se impulsionou e deu um salto na direção do último bandido, que tentava escapar desesperado. Girando o corpo no meio do ar, ela segurou cabeça do homem e, botando força nos braços e mãos, arrancou completamente sua cabeça. Quando ela pousou no concreto, Scathach jogou a cabeça no chão enquanto o corpo, agora sem cabeça,jorrava uma grande quantidade de sangue, banhando-a completamente no líquido vermelho.

Virando-se para o adolescente de cabelos laranjas que a estava encarando com os olhos arregalados, Scathach começou a caminhar lentamente na direção dele. Quando ela estava a poucos metros de distância, o jovem saiu de seu esturpor e fez uma pose de luta. Isso fez com que a deusa sangrenta parasse.

''Mesmo depois de ver tudo isso você ainda planeja lutar contra mim? Me diga humano, você não está assustado?'', Ela perguntou de forma zombeteira, mas a curiosidade em sua voz era papável.

''É claro que estou com medo, qualquer um estaria depois de ver algo assim, sei que você pode me matar em um piscar de olhos.'', O rapaz disse,''Mas se for para eu morrer, então vou morrer revidando.'', Ele terminou, sua voz firme e seus olhos brilhando com determinação e resolução.

As palavras do rapaz deixaram Scathach surpresa.

 _''Qualquer outra pessoa já estaria de joelhos na minha frente implorando por sua vida, e ainda assim, esse humano quer tentar me encarar de frente? Interessante...acho que posso brincar um pouco com ele.''_

''Tudo bem, me mostre do que você é capaz...humano!'', Gritando com excitamento, Scathach correu na direção do adolescente.

Levantando seu punho esquerdo, Scathach mirou um soco veloz no meio do rosto dele, mas o adolescente deu um jeito de desviar e segurou o pulso dela. Em um movimento veloz, ele puxou o braço dela para perto de seu corpo e com a mão livre, agarrou o cotovelo, botando pressão no local. Colocando um pouco de força no braço esquerdo, ela deu um puxão com seu braço, atraindo o adolescente para perto de sí e, em uma demonstração incrível de flexibilidade, girou o corpo e mirou um chute com a perna esquerda na cabeça do rapaz, que por sorte notou o movimento e imediatamente soltou o braço dela para dar um pulo para trás, saindo de perto do alcance dela e, mais uma vez, encarando-a com olhos poderosos enquanto tomava uma posição de combate.

Olhando para ele, a vampira disse.

''Você não é ruim, seus reflexos são bons para um simples humano.'', Ele a encarou com surpresa.

''Vou encarar isso como um elogio.'', Ela não pode evitar soltar um pequeno riso por causa das palavras do rapaz.

 _''Realmente um humano muito estranho. Bem, hora de aumentar um pouco o ritmo.''_

Se impulsionando, Scathach mais uma vez foi pra cima do jovem, a velocidade dela foi tão grande que ela desapareceu do campo de visão dele. Aparecendo na frente dele, ela pulou no ar e mirou uma joelhada no peito dele. O adolescente arregalou os olhos quando viu um joelho vindo na sua direção do nada. Ele cruzou os braços em sua frente o mais rápido possível, sentindo o impacto no antebraço e soltando um grunhido de dor quando o osso quebrou. Scathach então cortou uma das bochechas do cabeça de cenoura com uma de suas unhas afiadas, abrindo um pequeno corte no local, que começou a sangrar. Ele então se afastou velozmente da mulher, sua respiração estava um pouco descompassada.

 _''Merda, como eu pensei, não tem como eu sair vivo dessa.''_ , Ele fez uma careta devido a dor no braço. Botando o braço bom na frente do rosto, ele esperou mais um ataque, que por estranho que pareça, nunca veio.

O rosto do adolescente se contorceu em confusão quando ele viu seu oponente simplesmente parado, encarando-o sem fazer um movimento sequer.

 _''Mas que diabos deu nela?''_ , Ele se perguntou.

Por outro lado, Scathach estava quase em um estado de transe. Assim que o corte que ela fez no oponente dela começou a sangrar e ela sentiu o cheiro do sangue, ela travou. O sangue dele tinha um odor _maravilhoso._

 _''O que é isso? O sangue dele tem um cheiro totalmente diferente de qualquer outro humano de que já bebi! Esse cheiro delicioso...Estou até ficando com água na boca por causa do sangue dele.'',_ Scathach começou a andar na direção do jovem como se estivesse em transe, o olhar no rosto dela de completa sede. Quando o jovem percebeu que algo estava diferente, ele deu um passo para trás e deu um olhar de soslaio para o caminho que levava do beco até a rua, ação que foi notada pela vampira," _Você não vai escapar de mim!''_

Correndo na direção dele, ela pulou no adolescente, fazendo-o cair no chão, e sentou na cintura dele. Mesmo sabendo que essa mulher era algum tipo de monstro, o rapaz não pode evitar ficar com o rosto vermelho quando sentiu o traseiro perfeito da mulher pressionar contra sua pélvis, perigosamente perto de seu órgão masculino. Scathach segurou os ombros dele e o pressionou contra o concreto.

''Ugh.'', O jovem grunhiu e, quando ele sentiu algo quente e molhado tocar o local do corte na sua bochecha, ele quase pulou para trás, mas isso foi impossível devido a mulher que estava sentada sobre sua cintura.

''V-Você me lambeu!?'', Ele perguntou incrédulo.

Scathach não respondeu à pergunta dele. Quando ela sentiu o sangue tocar sua língua, seu corpo todo estremeceu e começou a esquentar, sua respiração ficou descontrolada e sua mente esbranqueceu.

 _''Eu nunca provei um sangue tão delicioso antes...Preciso de mais!''_

Segurando a cabeça do adolescente, ela virou-a um pouco para o lado, expondo o pescoço levemente bronzeado dele. Os olhos da vampira começaram a brilhar e seus dentes ficaram mais afiados. Lambendo o pescoço do jovem de maneira sensual, ela lentamente introduziu suas presas, fazendo-o arfar. Quando o néctar vermelho entrou em contato com sua língua e garganta, ela deixou um gemido de prazer escapar. Um sangue tão bom... ela tinha a sensação de que só esse jovem teria tal sangue, era como uma droga, ela não queria parar de beber nem por um momento. O adolescente começou a ficar sem forças, sua visão embaçou e seu corpo começou a perder calor, até ele não aguentar mais e finalmente desmaiar devido a perdade de sangue. Scathach não notou esses acontecimentos de tão extasiada que ela estava.

 _''Mais...Mais...MAIS!'',_ Essa era a única coisa na mente dela. Perdida nas sensações prazerosas que a dominavam, ela inicialmente não sentiu a mão que estava em seu ombro chacolhando-a e nem escutou a voz que estava chamando-a. Só quando a pessoa apertou seu ombro com força que ela sentiu algo. Retirando suas presas do pescoço do jovem, Scathach virou para a pessoa que ousou pará-la , sua cara dominada por uma expressão raivosa. Quando ela viu quem era, sua expressão suavizou-se.

''Diarmuid?''

''Sim Scathach sou eu. Agora pare por favor! Não vê que ele está inconsciente? Se você continuar ele vai morrer!", Diarmuid gritou com desespero.

Registrando as palavras de seu amigo de longa data, ela virou-se para o adolescente jogado no chão e viu que o que Diarmuid disse era verdade. Levantando-se abruptamente, Scathach pegou seu ''ex-oponente'' e o encostou na parede. Colocando dois dedos em seu pescoço, ela suspirou aliviada quando viu que ele ainda estava vivo.

Virando-se para encarar seu guarda costas, ela olhou para ele com seriedade.

''Obrigada por me parar Diarmuid, se não fosse por você eu teria secado ele completamente.'', O homem mencionado apenas grunhiu com irritação.

''Se você não tivesse saído do castelo sem mim isso jamais teria acontecido!'', Ele moveu os braços ao redor, indicando não só o adolescente incosciente como também os corpos dos bandidos.

''Eu sei, e por isso, peço desculpas.'', A voz dela estava repleta de sinceridade.

Sentindo a irritação se esvaindo, Diarmuid passou a mão por seu cabelo escuro.

''Esqueça isso, só vamos embora antes que alguém chegue aqui e notifique a polícia.'', Scathach acenou com a cabeça. Diarmuid começou a caminhar na frente e ela começou a seguí-lo, mas parou de repente.

''O que foi?'', O guarda costas pergunto depois de notar que ela não o estava seguindo.

''Espere só um momento Diarmuid.'', Correndo de volta até o adolescente de cabelo cor de laranja, Scathach enfiou uma mão dentro dos bolsos do rapaz e pegou sua carteira. Abrindo-a, ela retirou um cartão que dizia.

 **Nome do estudante: Kurosaki Ichigo.**

 **Idade: 18 anos.**

 **Local de estudo: Universidade estadual de Karakura.**

 **Curso: Medicina.**

Depois de ler as informações, Scathach colocou a carteira de volta no bolso de Ichigo e correu até Diarmuid. Os dois então subiram nas paredes e pularam em direção ao terraço do prédio que estivesse mais próximo. Olhando uma última vez para Ichigo, Scathach sorriu.

 _''Kurosaki Ichigo... Que homem mais interessante . A partir de hoje, você pertencerá somente a mim, não permitirei que mais ninguém prove seu sangue, tal prazer será só meu. Nos encontraremos em breve, meu doce morango.''_

Rindo devido á última palavra, Scathach continuou correndo com Diarmuid pelos prédios da cidade de Karakura rumo a sua mansão.

 _xxxx_

 **Notas do Autor: Sabem, era pra isso ser um One Shot, mas pelo visto terá bem mais capítulos que isso(pelo menos mais dois, talvez até mais kkk).**

 **Espero que tenham gostado da ideia.**

 **Vejo todos vocês no próximo capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

A primeira coisa que Ichigo sentiu ao abrir seus olhos foi uma forte dor de cabeça. Piscando, o adolescente de cabelos cor de laranja apoiou uma mão na parede devido a leve tontura que o atingiu e começou a se levantar. Logo após conseguir ficar em pé com firmeza e sentir sua cabeça clarear, Ichigo levou sua mão boa ao lado esquerdo de seu pescoço e tocou-o levemente, só para retirá-la rapidamente quando uma dor repentina foi sentida no local, não era tão dolorosa quanto a que sentia no braço direito mas ainda era o suficiente para incomodá-lo.

'' _Mas que merda aconteceu?'',_ O jovem perguntou para sí mesmo em sua mente.

Olhando ao redor, os olhos marrons do adolescente se arregalaram ao ver os cadáveres dos bandidos que queriam assaltá-lo mais cedo naquela noite. A cena horrenda dos corpos desmembrados fez com que os acontecimentos mais recentes voltassem com força total para ele.

'' _Aquela mulher….Ela poupou a minha vida? Mas por quê?''_

Não importava o quanto ele se perguntasse isso, Ichigo não conseguia ver nenhum motivo para a mulher de olhos rubí deixá-lo viver quando ela fez toda essa carnificina sem o mínimo esforço e além disso, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

A imagem do sorriso dela enquanto o sangue do corpo sem cabeça esquichava do pescoço aberto provocou um pequeno arrepio no cabeça de laranja.

Chacoalhando a cabeça para eliminar essa imagem perturbadora de sua mente, Ichigo começou a caminhar em direção ao fim do beco,sua melhor opção no momento era sair desse lugar o quanto antes pois se a polícia o avistasse em um lugar com tantos corpos, ele com certeza passaria a madrugada inteira em uma delegacia sendo interrogado.

Com passos um pouco desajeitados devido a falta de força que sentia por todo seu corpo e com a respiração meio descompassada, Ichigo conseguiu caminhar para fora do beco ensanguentado. Assim que ele chegou na rua, Ichigo avistou um relógio digital em cima de uma loja de roupas,a hora marcada era 23:30.

 _''Huh? Eu tenho certeza que era por volta das 20:00 horas quando aquele grupo me arrastou até o beco...quer dizer que eu fiquei desacordado por quase 4 horas?! Caramba, a Yuzu vai querer me matar!''_

Assim que esse pensamento passou por sua cabeça, o jovem de cabelo laranja começou a caminhar até o ponto de ônibus mais perto, mas por azar, os ônibus na cidade de Karakura nos dias de semana funcionavam somente até as 23:00 horas, o metrô não era uma opção já que as estações da cidade eram todas distantes de sua casa.

Sem outra alternativa, Ichigo suspirou levemente e deixou que seus pés o levassem pelas ruas da cidade, rumo a sua casa, a clínica Kurosaki. A caminhada durou cerca de 45 minutos, durante o trajeto, a mente de Ichigo continuava voltando-se para a mulher de cabelo roxo e olhos vermelhos, ela não era humana, ninguém com tamanha força física, agilidade e velocidade poderia ser.

 _''Sem contar que ela bebeu meu sangue.''_

A lembrança do corpo tonificado da mulher pressionando-se contra o seu enquanto a língua dela entrava em contato com sua pele fez Ichigo enrusbecer, não era a primeira vez que ele tinha tal contaato com uma garota, afinal, no último ano do colegial ela tinha tido algumas relações um pouco mais...físicas com Tatsuki, mas ele ainda possuía uma certa quantidade de inocência, então tal ato era o bastante para deixá-lo envergonhado. Mas de qualquer forma, o que ele sentiu depois daquele momento é que tomou conta da cabeça do substituto.

 _''Senti algo perfurar a minha pele, duas pequenas coisas afiadas, combinado com o fato de que ela sugou meu sangue, aquela mulher só pode ser um vampiro.''_

Essa era a conclusão mais óbvia que Ichigo encontrou, e ele apostava que qualquer pessoa que tivesse passado por esse tipo de coisa teria chegado na mesma resposta. Sua concentração foi quebrada quando ele finalmente viu a o slogan da clínica Kurosaki. Ichigo suspirou com alívio, durante todo o caminho, a dor excruciante que ele sentia em seu braço nunca parou, mas agora que ele estava em casa, ele poderia fazer seu pai idiota dar um jeito nisso. Ao se aproximar ainda mais de sua casa, Ichigo que podia claramente ver a luz da sala acesa, o que significava que seu pai e provavelmente suas irmãs o estavam esperando.

Com delicadeza, o adolescente abriu a porta.

''Cheguei.''

''Você demorou!'', Uma voz masculina gritou enquanto uma sombra encobriu o jovem. Dando um passo para o lado, Ichigo conseguiu evitar um chute voador que passou raspando pela sua orelha direita. A pessoa que tentou atáca-lo então aterrisou no chão e virou-se para ele,''Como você tem a coragem de fazer suas irmãs ficarem preocupadas com você, meu filho idiota!'', Exclamando isso, Kurosaki Isshin tentou dar uma joelhada no estômago de seu filho mais velho, só para ser bloqueada e um punho se chocar contra seu rosto, mandando-o voar e fazendo com que ele se chocasse contra a parede, que ganhou mais um buraco no formato de um corpo humano, mais um dos vários que já foram feitos ao longo dos anos.

''Cala a boca velho! É assim que você trata seu filho ferido? Se não percebeu, um de meus braços está quebrado!'', Ichigo exclamou. Ao ouvir as palavras de seu filho, Isshin saiu de dentro da parede como se nada tivesse ocorrido e encarou seu filho com seriedade.

''Se é assim, Ichigo vá para a clínica e rápido.'', Isshin ordenou. Acenando para o seu pai, Ele passou por suas irmãs, que o encaravam com olhos cheios de preocupação, Yuzu estava até quase chorando. Com seu braço bom, ele bagunçou os cabelos das duas, em uma forma de recomfortá-las e dizer que ele estava bem, e entrou na pequena área clínica da casa.

Fazendo o mesmo que seu filho, Isshin caminhou até a porta e parou, virando-se para suas duas filhas com um sorriso.

''Podem deixar que eu vou cuidar do seu irmão, já é tarde e vocês duas tem aula amanhã, vão dormir.''

As duas gêmeas não idênticas de 14 anos acenaram com a cabeça e começaram a subir as escadas. Karin então parou no primeiro degrau e encarou seu velho por cima do ombro.

''Vê se trata bem do ferimento dele queixo de cabra, senão quem vai ficar com o braço quebrado vai ser você.'', Com essas palavras assustadoras, Kurosaki Karin, subiu as escadas e desapareceu da vista de Isshin.

Assim que ambas subiram, o sorriso no rosto de Isshin sumiu e ele entrou na parte clínica da casa. Ichigo já estava sentado na maca, uma careta marcava seu rosto, com toda certeza por causa de seu braço.

Andando até uma das estantes, Isshin pegou uma seringa e uma botelha.

''Pode me dizer o que aconteceu com você meu filho?'', Isshin perguntou enquanto enchia a seringa com o líquido da botelha. Ichigo, que até agora só grunhia de vez em quando por causa do ferimento, conseguiu falar calmamente.

''Fui atacado por uns bandidos e revidei, um deles estava com um taco de metal e conseguiu quebrar meu braço antes de eu nocauteá-lo, fim da história.'', Ichigo disse chacoalhando seu ombro esquerdo como se dizendo 'nada fora do normal'.

Isshin suspirou e balançou a cabeça com um sorriso cansado.

''Outro grupo de encrenqueiros procurando briga com você? Filho você realmente tem má sorte.''

''Sério? Nem tinha percebido.'', Ichigo retrucou com um pouco de sarcasmo em sua voz, coisa que fez Isshin soltar um leve riso.

Com muito cuidado, Isshin aplicou o anestésico no braço do jovem de cabelos alaranjados. Depois que o remédio começou a fazer efeito, e a dor no braço de Ichigo quase que completamente sumiu, o Kurosaki mais velho prosseguiu com o tratamento do osso fraturado. No começo, Isshin tirou um raio-x da ferida com a máquina que ele havia instalado na clínica. Demorou em torno de 30 minutos para todos os resultados estarem prontos. Depois de analisar o raio-x e ver que por sorte, o osso quebrou em linha reta, e não em vários fragmentos, o que teria sido muito mais grave, Isshin realinhou o osso o mais rápido que ele pode, fazendo com que os olhos do adolescente, que estava quase caindo no sono por causa do anestésico, se arregalassem por causa da onda de dor que o atingiu.

Esse processo durou pouco mais de 1 hora e, após ser feito, tudo o que Isshin teve que fazer foi colocar um molde no braço de seu filho, que suspirou aliviado depois que tudo terminou.

''Bem, não está tão ruim quanto você havia pensado filho. Vou te dar alguns remédios pra você tomar para aliviar a dor.'', Isshin disse enquanto pegava alguns remédios dentro de um armário,''Não deve demorar mais do quê 1 mês e meio para o osso sarar, depois disso podemos começar com a fisioterapia para fazer o osso e músculos se fortalecerem novamente.'', Ele concluiu.

''Entendi pai.''

''E espere o gesso secar um pouco antes de dormir Ichigo.'', Isshin advertiu mais uma vez.

Ichigo acenou com a cabeça e se levantou da maca, ainda um pouco sonolento por causa do medicamento. Assim que o jovem ficou em pé e começou a caminhar para seu quarto, a voz de Isshin ressoou pela clínica.

''Ichigo, o que é essa marca no seu pescoço?'' Isshin questionou. Ele avistou a marca quando seu filho tinha passado ao seu lado.

O jovem de cabelos laranjas imediatamente cobriu o pescoço. Ainda com as costas viradas para seu pai, Ichigo conseguiu pensar em algo.

''É um arranhão velho, um dos caras tentou me estrangular e acabou me arranhando.'', Ichigo disse com extrema calma.

Isshin estava um pouco cético sobre o fato da ferida ser só um arranhão pois a ferida mais parecia com furos do que um pequeno corte, mas ele decidiu acreditar nas palavras de seu filho.

 _''Ichigo não teria motivo algum para mentir sobre uma ferida assim, devo estar pensando demais nisso.''_

''Tudo bem então filho, daqui a pouco vou subir também, estou cansado e você com certeza deve estar também, vá dormir um pouco.'', Isshin aconselhou.

Acenando, Ichigo saiu do quarto murmurando um ''boa noite'' para seu pai e subiu diretamente para seu quarto, seu cérebro querendo que os eventos de algumas horas atrás fossem apenas um pesadelo e seu coração sabendo que eles foram reais e de fato aconteceram.

 _xxxx_

''Ainda não acredito que você fez aquela carnificina! E se seus pais descobrirem? Eles vão ficar tremendamente bravos!'', Diarmuid exclamou enquanto ele andava pelo quarto de Scathach, nervosismo claro em suas feições.

Ao contrário da filha que considerava os humanos somente alimento e não se importava tanto de matá-los devido aos ensinamentos de seu avô, Vlad e Carmilla eram mais conservadores sobre a vida humana, eles geralmente conseguiam sangue fresco de hospitais e bancos de sangue pois não gostavam muito de tirar a vida de uma pessoa normal e também por não quererem o envolvimento da polícia, pois se a população descobrisse sobre a existência não só dos vampiros, mas de todo o mundo sobrenatural em geral, os governos de todos os países ao redor do mundo poderiam querer iniciar uma ''caça aos monstros'', e isso poderia trazer péssimas consequências.

''Pare com isso Diarmuid, eu já me desculpei por aquilo não foi? Sem falar que a polícia vai pensar que foi algum serial killer que fez aquilo ou até uma gangue, então você pode ficar mais calmo.'', Scathach falou tranquilamente desde sua cama.

Sabendo que a princesa de olhos carmesí tinha um ponto, Diarmuid respirou fundo e se acalmou. Olhando para a sua amiga, ele notou como ela estava encarando o teto, como se estivesse perdida em pensamentos.

''O quê foi?'', Diarmuid perguntou enquanto se sentava ao lado dela na cama.

Scathach piscou por um momento e olhou para seu gaurda costas,''Hein?''

''Você parece ter algo na sua mente.'', Ele clarificou.

''Ah sim, só estou pensando um pouco no Ichigo.'', Ela respondeu.

Diarmuid levantou uma sombrancelha com cuirosidade.

''Ichigo?''

''Aquele homem de cabelo laranja que estava no beco lembra?'', Diarmuid não conseguia lembrar sobre esse homem, até que um sino tocou dentro de sua cabeça.

''Você está falando daquele jovem que quase morreu por você beber muito do sangue dele?'', Scathach franziu o cenho, não gostando muito do jeito que Diarmuid descreveu suas ações, mas decidiu simplesmente ignorar o comentário dele.

''Esse mesmo.''

''E o quê em nome de Gaia fez você pensar nesse jovem?'', Diarmuid estava surpreso, em todos os anos que ele conheceu Scathach, ela nunca havia pensado sobre uma de suas ''vítimas'' antes.

''Você não entende Diarmuid, aquele jovem, o sangue dele é simplesmente fantástico, o melhor que eu já provei em todos os meus séculos de vida!'', Ela exclamou de repente, alarmando um pouco o homem,''Seria um grande desperdício se um homem com sangue tão delicioso morresse, então eu simplesmente poupei a vida dele para poder me alimentar mais depois.'', Ela continuou. Diarmuid podia jurar que ele viu um pouco de baba escorrendo pelo canto da boca dela ao pensar no sangue do adolescente que a enfrentou, mas ele decidiu fingir que foi só sua imaginação,''Na verdade, eu tenho um pequeno trabalho para você.''

Isso deixou o homem de cabelos escuros curioso,''Que tipo de trabalho.''

''Quero que você comece a ir para essa Universidade de Karakura e vigie os portões, quando avistar o Ichigo siga-o e descubra onde ele mora.''

O quê?!'', Diarmuid exclamou enquanto ficava de pé,''Scathach não acho que isso seja uma boa idei-!'', Ele parou de falar quando ela lhe mandou um olhar gélido e sorriu, mas não de um jeito feliz.

''Você fará isso, não é Diarmuid?'', Ela perguntou, Fazendo com que ele tragasse em seco e respondesse com um pequeno ''Sim.''

''Excelente! Comece amanhã e me informe de qualquer coisa que aconteça que tenha relação com o Ichigo.'', Ela disse jovialmente.

O guarda costas limitou-se a acentir com a cabeça e saiu do quarto com passos rápidos mas firmes. Agora completamente sozinha, Scathach girou seu corpo na cama e afundou seu rosto no travesseiro macio.

 _''Mal posso esperar para poder sugar seu sangue novamente, Ichigo.''_

Enquanto isso no corredor, Diarmuid não pode evitar sentir um pouco de simpatia e pena pelo garoto de cabelos laranjas, pois ele sabia que a vida desse adolescente jamais seria a mesma depois de ter pego a atenção da princesa dos vampiros.

 _xxxx_

 **Universidade de Karakura- 8 dias depois.**

 _''Por que será que eu tenho essa sensação estranha de como se eu estivesse sendo observado?'',_ Ichigo ponderou em sua mente enuanto ele passava pelos portões da universidade.

Depois de tratar seu braço quebrado, o adolescente ficou dez dias repousando em casa, contando com o fato de que um festival esportivo que teve 3 dias de duração aconteceu em sua universidade e que seu pai o avisou somente no final de semana que ele finalmente poderia retornar as aulas, 8 dias já tinham se passado. Para sua sorte, Uryu tinha o deixado a par das lições que foram dadas enquanto ele estava afastdo da aulas.

Entrando no edifício uma voz chamou por ele.

''Kurosaki-kun!'', Virando na direção da voz, Ichigo viu Inoue Orihime andando em sua direção, logo atrás dela estavam Ishida Uryu e Yasutora Sado, ou simplesmente ''Chad'' como Ichigo sempre o chamava.

''Yo Inoue, Ishida, Chad. Como vocês estão?'', Ele perguntou, ele não tinha visto Orihime e Chad desde a tarde do dia em que ele enfrentou aquela mulher, sem contar que eles não tinham tido tempo para visitá-lo ou até falar com ele pelo facebook ou whatsapp já que ambos estavam estudando como loucos para as provas dos cursos deles.

''Tudo indo bem, consegui tirar a nota máxima nos meus testes, Sado-kun também foi bem nos testes dele.'', Orihime disse e Chad apenas fez um ''hm'', confirmando as palavras da garota de cabelos laranjas. Uryu simplesmente ajeitou seus óculos e murmurou um ''tudo normal''.

O grupo continuou caminhando pelo prédio até terem que se separar e ir para suas respectivas classes. Como Ichigo e Uryu estudavam o mesmo curso, os dois tinham as mesmas aulas, então ambos caminharam juntos. Na hora em que eles chegaram na sala, o sinal da faculdade tocou. Sentando em seu assento, Ichigo retirou seu caderno e, quando o professor entrou na sala e iniciou a aula, ele começou a fazer anotações em seu caderno com sua mão boa.

 _xxxx_

Dentro de um carro completamente negro que estava parado a alguns metros da frente da universidade, Diarmuid estava sentado comfortávelmente no assento enquanto ele bebia um copo de café que ele comprou no caminho. Finalmente Kurosaki Ichigo tinha aparecido! Já que o adolescente não tinha avindo para a universidade nos últimos dias, o humor de Scathach estava terrível, segundo ela, ficar tanto tempo sem ter uma única gota do sangue do cabeça de morango era quase como uma tortura, Diarmuid chegou a pensar que ela parecia um drogado na fase de abstinência.

Olhando para seu relógio de pulso, o vampiro suspirou aliviado.

''Só mais 10 minutos até as aulas da tarde acabarem, graças a Gaia!''

Para que esses últimos minutos passassem com mais rápidez, Diarmuid decidiu jogar um jogo chamado Silent Hill em seu smartphone. Depois que a era da tecnologia tinha chegado, Diarmuid começou a se interessar pelas novas máquinas, especialmente por computadores e jogos, Grainne até chamava ele de nerd de brincadeira.

Com cada barulho que ele escutava no jogo, o corpo de Diarmuid se tensava um pouco.

'' _É meio engraçado que um vampiro como eu esteja se assustando com um jogo de terror dos anos 90.'',_ Ele pensou com divertimento.

Alguns minutos depois, os estudantes do período da tarde começaram a sair do prédio. Diarmuid rapidamente guardou seu celular quando ele viu Ichigo sair e se despedir de seus amigos. Assim que o rapaz começou a ir embora, Diarmuid Ligou o carro e, sem ser percebido pelo adolescente, começou a seguí-lo. 20 minutos se passaram e Diarmuid viu Ichigo para em frente a uma casa que tinha escrito **Kurosaki Clinic** em letras grandes bem em cima da porta, vendo o rapaz entrar na casa, Diarmuid pegou seu celular e discou um número.

 _''Sim?''_

''Sou eu, já descobri onde Kurosaki mora, vou te passar o endereço por mensagem.'', Ele pode ouvir a risada alegre do outro lado da linha.

 _''Obrigada Diarmuid, e bom trabalho.''_ , Com essas últimas palavras, a ligação foi encerrada.

Digitando o endereço da casa dos Kurosaki e enviando-o para o telefone da princesa dos vampiros, Diarmuid ligou o carro novamente e se afastou da casa, feliz por esse trabalho ter finalmente acabado.

 _xxxx_

Saindo do chuveiro com apenas um shorts e uma toalha sobre sua cabeça, Ichigo sotou um longo suspiro de alívio. Quando ele chegou em casa e foi para a cozinha para pegar algo para beber, ele viu um pedaço de papel grudado na geladeira. Era uma mensagem de Isshin dizendo que eles tinham ido assistir a partida de futebol da Karin. Ichigo lembrava dela ter comentado sobre essa partida com bastante excitação, o que era algo difícil de se ver nela. Infelizmente, a partida era bem no horário de aula dele, então não foi possível para ele ir junto.

 _''Preciso compensar ela depois.''_

Entrando em seu quarto, Ichigo pendurou a toalha em sua cadeira e acendeu a luz...só para seus olhos se arregalarem e seu coração começar a bater mais rápido quando ele viu a figura voluptuosa de uma mulher com cabelos roxos e olhos tão vermelhos quanto sangue sentada em sua cama e encarando-o intensamente.

O silêncio do quarto foi quebrado pela voz melodiosa da mulher.

''Olá meu querido Ichigo.'', Ela começou, uma alegria em sua voz que fez os pelos da nuca do jovem se arrepiarem, ''Finalmente no vemos novamente.''


End file.
